1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer tool including a case member having a head cap which can turn between a close position where a transfer head is covered and an open position where a transfer head is exposed.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a transfer tool in which a transfer tape supplied from a supply reel rotatable around a spindle is wound around a winding reel through a transfer head, a structure in which a refill which holds the supply reel, the transfer head and the winding reel is provided with a head cap which can cover the transfer head is widely used. In the transfer tool having such a structure, there is conceived a structure in which the head cap can be locked at any of the close position where the transfer head is covered and the open position where the transfer head is exposed near the pivot shaft of the head cap (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-305839 for example).
In the structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-305839, a recess formed in the head cap and a projection provided on a cover are engaged with each other and the head cap is locked only by moving the head cap to the close position or the open position. With such a structure, however, when an operator moves the head cap to a position near the close position or the open position and discontinues moving the head cap thereabout, since the recess and the projection are not engaged with each other, a problem that the head cap moves from a position near the close position toward the open position and the transfer head is exposed after the transfer operation is completed may occur.